Let The Games Begin
by SyrinxCarter
Summary: Minerva McGonagall leads the Gryffindor Quidditch team onto the pitch for the opening game of the House Cup season. Who will win in the face off against Slytherin, and who will win the Quidditch Cup.


**Let The Games Begin:**

"Ok team, grab your brooms, it's almost time" Came the calm, brisk voice from the captains office as Minerva McGonagall emerged tugging at the laces on her dragon skin gloves. Her maroon Quidditch robes clean and flowing.

She looked around at her team as they assembled, ready to leave the change rooms and get onto the pitch. They all flew extremely well at the trials, especially Margueritte Longbottom, a second year who caused controversy amongst the house when it was revealed she would be taking the last open position as chaser. The small girl bent down to grab her Shooting Star and a strand of her dirty blonde hair fell from its place in the high pony tail she had it tied in. She tucked it behind her ear as she stood up and looked at Minerva to see she was smiling at her.

"It is time, let's go" McGonagall said as she turned on her heel, grabbed her broom and walked down the hall towards the pitch with her team in her wake. She paused momentarily at the gate before pushing it open and stepping onto the pitch amid a deafening roar from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses.

As they walked towards the center of the pitch Elizabeth Boot announced each player. "And we have McGonagall, Longbottom, Longbottom, Weasley, McKinnon, Fenwick and Bones. Interesting selection by Minerva this year, we will have to wait and see how they fly." She was drowned out as the Slytherin team walked onto the pitch. "And here we have the Slytherins! Black, Black, Lestrange, Macmillan, Rosier, Burke and Prewett. It looks like Pollus Black chose brawn over skill this year." Elizabeth said as McGonagall glared at the team and noticed it as well, their smallest player was roughly the same size as her largest.

Icarus Bagman stepped onto the pitch and walked towards the two teams assembled around a wooden crate standing in the center of the pitch. As he approached he pointed his wand at the crate and it sprung open allowing the two dark bludgers to shoot off into the sky and the tiny, golden snitch to flutter away. "Captains, shake hands" He said as McGonagall and Black grasped hands for barely a second. "Now I want a nice, clean game from both of you" He said glaring at both teams. Icarus took the quaffle in his hands and with a sharp blow on the whistle launched it into the air. The game had begun.

All fourteen players shot into the sky, Septimus Weasley flew off towards the goals as Estelle McKinnon took possession of the quaffle. She passed it off to Margueritte Longbottom, who tossed it back to McKinnon.

"Nice bludger there by Harfang Longbottom" Boot called as Estelle launched the ball towards Minerva who placed it neatly past Delbert Prewett and scored the first goal of the match. "TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Elizabeth shouted over the roar that had erupted.

"And it's Druella Rosier in possession. She's flying excellent there, nice dodge by Druella. She passes it off to Macmillan who sent the ball flying at the left goal post, but Septimus Weasley managed to save it by the tips of his fingers. Nice save there by Weasley, and he passes it off to Margueritte Longbottom, youngest addition to the Gryffindor team. Oh, that would have to hurt" Boot called as Longbottom was tackled by Pollus Black who was then knocked out of the air by one of Longbottom's bludgers. McGonagall picked up the quaffle and shot down the pitch chased by Macmillan and Rosier.

"And that was a nice bludger there by Everett Lestrange, clipping Minerva causing her to drop the quaffle which was picked up by Black." Boot reported.

McGonagall looked at the game unfolding before her, the quaffle constantly changing possession and Slavator Bones circling the pitch high about in search of the snitch, closely followed by Lycoris Black.

She was brought back to the match when Elizabeth called "And a nice goal there by Pollus, bringing the score to ten-ten.'

Septimus threw the quaffle to Mckinnon who streaked down the pitch staying low to the ground, McGonagall and Longbottom joining her either side creating an arrow formation. Harfang and Fenwick joined the arrow formation behind Minerva and Margueritte, hitting a bludger towards Druella knocking her off her broom with a satisfying thunk. She landed on the ground winded and gasping for air as Minerva kicked Pollus as he flew past her in an attempt to get to Estelle, causing him to swerve out of the way.

They approached Prewett at the goal posts and one of the beaters hit a bludger past McGonagall making Delbert leave the goals unprotected allowing Estelle to get an easy goal.

"And Gryffindor lead twenty to ten" Boot shouted over the din of the red and gold clad supporters. "It's Rosier with the quaffle. McGonagall with a nice tackle there. Just McGonagall and the keeper now. And McGonagall gets another goal for Gryffindor! They now lead thirty to ten!"

"It is clear that Minerva knew what she was doing when she picked this year's team, there is definitely some pure talent out on the pitch today" Elizabeth called as McKinnon scored. "And Gryffindor are pulling ahead forty to ten"

Minerva looked around as she heard Everett Lestrange let out a frustrated scream and launched a bludger in the direction of Margueritte. She started flying towards her at full speed, but was too late and the small chaser let out a scream as the bludger made contact with her ribs making a resounding crack.

Bagman blew his whistle awarding Gryffindor with a penalty that McKinnon easily put past Prewett. Minerva called for a time out and slowly helped the smaller girl back to the ground.

"Are you OK?" She asked as the rest of the team landed shouting accusations about Lestrange's actions.

"I t-t-think so" Marguerite said wincing as she touched her ribs, tears sliding down her face.

"Here, let me" McGonagall said pulling out her wand and pointing it at the girl's ribs. With a small click her ribs moved back into place and healed and a look of relief washed over Marguerite's face. "Is that better?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, thank you so much" She said sounding relieved, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Now! Let's go and show them why they do not mess with the noble house of Gryffindor!" McGonagall shouted mounting her broom and launching into the air, ready to resume play. The rest of the team following.

Marguerite re-entered the game with such ferocity that she had scored three times before Slytherin managed to score their second goal, making the score eighty to twenty.

The match became dirtier and dirter after Estelle broke Pollus' nose resulting in him scoring a penalty shot allowing them to edge closer on the scoreboard.

Salvatore and Lycoris were still circling above the match searching for the snitch when suddenly Lycoris made a sharp turn and shot off towards the other end of the pitch, Salvatore close behind him. They wove in and out of other players as Lycoris pulled ahead to cheers from the silver and green clad stand, when he received a well aimed bludger by Duane, managing to break his jaw. He swerved away, blood pouring from his mouth. He landed and ran off towards the matron who already had her wand out ready to perform the necessary healing charms.

Salvatore was left alone as he pursued the tiny, golden ball as McKinnon scored another two goals bringing Gryffindor ahead, one hundred to thirty.

As Salvatore closed in on the snitch he had to roll out of the way of Druella's reach as she tried to claw him out of the air. And perform a sharp dive to avoid a bludger sent his way by Burke. He was flying extremely well, he flew over Marguerite as she scored another goal (one hundred and ten to thirty) and zigzagged around Macmillan as he put a goal past Weasley (one hundred and ten to forty). He went into a vertical dive after he saw the snitch drop from the air and was about to close his hand on the tiny ball when it shot back up into the air past him causing him to pull out of the dive with great difficulty. He just managed to pull himself straight, his feet brushing against the green grass, before rocketing back into the sky in close pursuit of the snitch.

He slowly caught up to the snitch and with a final surge of speed and strength he jumped off his broom and into the air. His hand clasped around the struggling ball. Minerva flew below him just managing to catch him on her broom as they zoomed to the ground after his, which slowly spiraled towards the grass.

'GRYFFINDORE WIN! TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY TO FORTY!" Came the call from Elizabeth Boot and the crowd let out a deafening roar. The rest of the Gryffindor team crowded around Minerva and Salvatore shouting and hugging and patting each other on the back when they heard a call from the crowd.

"Party in Gryffindor common room!"

They eagerly made their way to the change rooms so they could shower and get up to the party to celebrate their victory of the first game of the season.


End file.
